Le retour de Sasuke
by hina49100
Summary: Naruto retrouve Sasuke... Le recit de leurs vies après le retour de Sasuke 5 ans après être parti. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura,Iruka...et d'autres...mes premières créations... les lemons viendront un peu plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher sur la foret qui bordait le village de la feuille. Il s'était écoulé 5 ans depuis le départ de Sasuke vers Orochimaru et personne n'avait eu des nouvelles de lui. Sasuke avait littéralement disparut de la circulation.

Naruto revenait d'une mission pour l'Anbu. Il avait été gradé 2 ans auparavant et n'avait échoué que dans une seule mission jusque la : retrouver Sasuke…

Naruto avait bien grandi depuis ces 5 ans… il s'était affiné et on pouvait distinguer sous son costume d'Anbu ses muscles fin saillir légèrement. Mais il était rester l'éternel jeune garçon turbulent maladroit et hyperactif du village… Enfin pas avec tout le monde… Hinata sortait avec lui depuis maintenant prés d'un an et chacun d'eux éprouvait un respect immense l'un envers l'autre.

L'équipe continuait de survoler la foret en direction de Konoha. Naruto restait sur ses gardes sachant qu'ils disposaient d'une information très importante sur la position du repère d'Orochimaru…

Naruto s'arrêta alors sur une branche. Quelque chose le troublait. Un des Anbus se posa a côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter !

- La ferme.

C'était la première fois que Naruto répondit aussi méchamment à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Et la raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki l'avait dégagé aussi violement se trouvait quelques mètres sous eux… Sasuke ou plutôt un reste de Sasuke, immobile sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, salement amoché… Il ne devait lui rester que quelques milligrammes de chakra et il était très proche de la fin. Naruto se précipita a ses cotés. Il découvrit avec horreur le visage déchiqueté de Sasuke qui respirait difficilement.

- Sas'ke !!!! Sas'ke ??? tu m'entends ?

Un " Pff…" très léger sortit difficilement de sa bouche meurtrie.

- Hey ! Vous autres !_ cria t-il aux autres membres_, Retournez à Konoha ! Ramenez moi la vielle Tsunade et Sakura !!! SASUKE EST VIVANT !!!

Enfin il l'esperait...

Deux des Anbus de l'équipe repartirent très rapidement. Il ne restait plus qu'avec Naruto un de ses coéquipiers… qui n'était autre que Rock Lee ! Naruto enleva son masque et observa l'état plus que déplorable de Sasuke…

- Oy !!! Sasuke !!! C'est pas maintenant que tu vas me claquer entre les doigts ! Accroche toi mon vieux !!! _hurla Naruto aux oreilles de Sasuke ne bougeant pas d'un poil._

- Naruto. _Lee posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami_. C'est pas en lui hurlant dessus que tu le sauveras…

- Je sais… _L'instinct de Naruto pris le dessus._ Lee, faut sécuriser le terrain !

- Ok je vais me poster en hauteur.

Sur ces mots il disparu dans les feuillages. Naruto restait maintenant seul prés du corps de Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. En regardant le corps de Sasuke, Naruto eu envie d'aller chercher Orochimaru pour l'égorger de ses mains... Il ne su pas bien combien de temps s'écoula pour que les secours arrivent.

- Il est ici. _Cria un des membres de l'équipe de secours_.

Il aperçut alors Sakura qui s'approchait difficilement de son ancien coéquipiers. Bien que entraînée a voir des corps mutilés tous les jours elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur devant la dépouille amincie et ensanglantée de Sasuke. C'est Tsunade qui s'agenouilla en premier devant le corps. Elle plaça ces mains au dessus de lui et du chakra vert sortit alors de ses paumes.

- Sakura.

Sakura s'approcha de Tsunade et pratiqua alors les soins appropriés. Quelques minutes après, Tsunade pris la parole tandis que le regard de Sakura commençait a s'embrumer de larmes. Elle avait deviner se qui était arriver a Sasuke, depuis combien de temps il avait erré dans la foret et ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait…

- La plupart de ses os et membres ont été broyés, il a plusieurs hémorragie internes et externes, il est anémique, je me demande comment il a fait pour survire aussi longtemps…

- Il va s'en sortir ??? _demanda Naruto le regard perdu sur le corps de son ami._

- Je ne peux rien certifié. Mais si nous le déplaçons maintenant il mourra. Il faut attendre ici quelques heures avant de pouvoir le transporter à Konoha. Nous ne sommes qu'a 3 kilomètres, mais ils lui seront fatals si…

Tout le monde compris et s'affaira a préparer le brancard ainsi que tout le matériel nécessaire. Un des hommes parti avertir l'hôpital. On organisa rapidement des tours de gardes autour du blesser, pendant que Sakura et Tsunade-sama se relayaient pour essayer de sauver Sasuke.

Naruto les observait et se sentait impuissant devant cette situation…

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures sur le village quand notre troupe débarqua à l'hôpital. Les soins continuèrent toute la nuit et Shizune vint aider les deux medico-nin. 

Naruto resta a l'hôpital devant la porte de Sasuke et s'endormi lourdement au petit matin.

Il fut réveillé en douceur par Hinata qui avait eu vent du retour de Naruto et de Sasuke. Quand elle retira ses lèvres de celles de L'Uzumaki celui-ci avait ouvert difficilement ces grands yeux bleus et la regardait avec tendresse, elle s'était assise à coté de lui.

- Bonjour mon ange… ça fait longtemps…

- Naru-chan, oui ça fait longtemps… 3 semaines je crois…

_ - ouvrit grand les yeux. _Déjà ? Je… je suis désolé. _Baissa la tête._

- Arrête ça Naru-chan, c'est ton boulot et c'est comme ça… _L'embrassa encore_.

Hinata s'était assez dévergondée au contact de Naruto…enfin dévergondée…on parle d'Hinata ...

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit et Sakura sortit de la pièce, elle transpirait et avait pris une teinte pâle, elle fit quelques pas, vacilla et tomba à la renverse. Naruto sauta de sa chaise et amortir la chute de Sakura en plongeant sous elle. Après l'avoir prise contre lui il lui dit :

- Sakuuuraaa? Sakuuuraaa ? _Naruto lui donna quelques claques pour qu'elle se réveille._

Sakura sursauta et vit Naruto qui se préparait a lui donner une énième claque. Elle se redressa et incendia Naruto pour ses gestes envers elle.

- Espèce d'abruti fini !!!

Elle le gifla, lui tapa rageusement dessus et fini par s'effondrer dans ses bras en pleurant. Hinata voyant la scène décida de les laisser seuls et parti acheter quelques ramens pour son Naruto qui devait être affamé.

- Sakura-san ? qu'est qu'il y a ?

_ - renifle bruyamment, _c'est Sasuke...il... il est sortit d'affaire !

- Mais c'est super ça comme nouvelle ! _un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage._

- Naruto… _elle le regarda dans les yeux,_ Il a beaucoup souffert et pas que récemment. D'après les cicatrices que j'ai pu voir, certaines doivent remonter d'il y a 3 ans, certains de ses doigts étaient sectionnés et on lui a arracher plusieurs de ses dents…_Le visage de Naruto commençait a pâlir et même a virer au vert._ Naruto, il a été torturé pendant au moins 3 ans…et… euh il…enfin…_ Sakura rougit sérieusement et baissa le regard. _Tu vois se que je veux dire ? Hein Naru ?

- Oui.

Ce que Sakura n'osait pas dire c'est qu'Orochimaru était un sale pervers pédophile qui avait largement abusé de Sasuke.

Sakura repris la parole.

- Physiquement, il va tenir le coup… Mais mentalement, je ne sais pas si nous reverrons le Sasuke d'avant… Il est peut être devenu fou ou je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir beaucoup de patience et de courage pour réadapter Sasuke…

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour assimiler tout ce que Sakura lui dit.

- Je serai la pour l'aider ! Je te promets qu'il ira beaucoup mieux !

A ce moment la il pris la pose du mec cool qu'il avait copié de Gaï-sensei… Sakura sourit légèrement, hocha la tête et re-rentra dans la "salle d'opérations"…

Hinata revint une demie heure après l'arrivée de Sakura. Quand elle arriva Naruto pleurait silencieusement. Il s'imaginait le calvaire dans lequel Sasuke avait du vivre. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir retrouver plus vite.

La détentrice du byakugan s'avança vers son renard et fit flotter l'odeur des ramens sous son nez.

- RAMENS !!!! J'ai faim !

Il se mis a genou devant Hinata et la remercia une bonne cinquantaine de fois avant de dévorer son repas en 30 secondes_…_ Elle lui sourit se plaça a ses côtés.

- Alors ça donne quoi ? Il va mieux ?

- Oh, oui ce baka prétentieux va s'en sortir !

- Joue pas a ça avec moi… Je…sais se que tu ressent pour lui…et…

Naruto devint rouge et il essaya de nier les dires d'Hinata…en vain.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, je l'ai toujours su à vrai dire…

- Hinata, _la regarda dans les yeux, _je… c'est toi que j'aime…

Elle savait pertinemment que Naruto ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il aimait Sasuke et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Naruto se détournerai d'elle. Hinata avait adopter le fameux dicton « Carpe Diem » et se donnait aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin a fond dans sa relation avec Naruto.

- Tu vas rester la toute la journée ? Si tu veux je reste la et toi tu vas te reposer a la maison ?

- Euh, non, je vais…

- Et puis vas prendre une douche aussi Naru-chan… tu empestes...

- C'est bon j'y vais, ne fini pas ta phrase merci !

Il lui vola un baiser et fila chez lui.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'autre bout du village, aux sources thermales, Kakashi entrait dans l'eau. Il savait que son petit démon renard avait retrouvé l'Uchiwa, presque mort à quelques kilomètres de Konoha… Il réfléchissait au comment du pourquoi.

Sakura lui avait aussi confessé les souffrances de Sasuke et l'homme aux cheveux argentés se demanda qu'est ce qu'avait pu faire Sasuke pour s'attirer la colère d'Orochimaru…

En 5 ans il n'avait pas perdu de sa force et de sa beauté…Les vapeurs du bain commençait a l'endormir et il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait pénétrer dans la salle…

Il senti une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

-Iruka… tu …AAAAHHHH !!!

-Arrête de crier Kakashi !

C'était en fait Jiraiya qui s'était faufilé dans les bains à la recherche de jeunes filles désireuses d'apprendre avec notre pervers national…

Mais tu es complètement malade ? J'ai failli mourir de trouille…

C'est pas se que tu disais il me semble… _Iruka_ ...

Et il papillonna des paupières quand Kakashi lui mit un poing et sorti rageux du bain… Il attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille. Il se rassis a hauteur de Jiraiya, surveillant les gestes de l'auteur de ces romans préférés…

- Naruto nous a ramené Sasuke … D'après Tsunade-sama, il va s'en sortir…

-…Il a été torturé, _prononça Kakashi dans un souffle_, Orochimaru…

-Oui, quelle ordure… faire ça a un gamin…

Il se tairent ainsi sur cette vérité. Kakashi disparut se rhabillé. Jiraiya quand a lui pensait à ce que Tsunade lui avait aussi révélé sur les chances de réhabilitation de Sasuke, qui étaient infimes…

Kakashi à la sortie des bains, décida d'aller voir Naruto pour discuter un peu sur l'état de Sasuke.

Il frappa à la porte et c'est un grand blond, une serviette autour de la taille qui vint lui ouvrir.

Kakashi s'affala dans le vieux canapé de son ancien élève et attendit le retour de Naruto qui était parti enfiler un pantalon.

Il était curieux de connaître la réaction du blond face au retour de son coéquipier. Comme Hinata, il avait deviné quelques années auparavant qu'un lien unissait Sasuke et Naruto bien plus que des liens fraternels. Il semblait également que les principaux intéressés ne s'en étaient pas aperçus…

Ils discutèrent longuement du cas Sasuke, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé durant ses 5 ans d'absence …

Il se passa 1 mois avant que Sasuke ne reprenne conscience. Sakura était toujours à ses côtés…en tant que médecin, bien sur. Elle était toujours attachée à Sasuke mais en aimait un autre… Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit une masse rose penchée sur lui. Il eu un mouvement de recul et se rétracta sur lui-même.

-Sasuke ? C'est moi, Sakura, tout va bien, tu es à Konoha.

Sasuke se mit alors a hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, envoya valser Sakura qui tomba sur le sol et se mit a courir, tant bien que mal dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Son regard était perdu et ses gestes complètement dé coordonnés.

Naruto comme tout les matins, allait rendre visite à son ami, lui racontant les 5 années qu'il avait perdu… Soudain, il s'arrêta et vit Sasuke courir vers lui en hurlant. Le blond compris aussitôt que Sasuke était en train de dérailler et le plaqua a terre. Celui-ci commença alors a trembler et il s'évanoui a la vue de Naruto.

_« Où suis-je ? Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Fuis le plus loin possible… qui est ce ? _

_Pourquoi je suis la, pourquoi me regardent ils ainsi ?_

_Qui suis-je ? Va t-en ! Ma jambe… j'ai mal … pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? _

_Merde ! J'ai envie de pleurer… aidez moi ! Me touches pas toi ! Ne me touchez pas… ne me touchez pas… ne me… »_

Naruto transporta le corps aminci du brun et le recoucha. Il pris l'initiative, aidez de Sakura d'attacher son ami a son lit pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

-Sakura … ? Pourquoi, pourquoi il agit ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Elle passa sa main dans la masse blonde et Naruto la serra dans ses bras. Il s'était instaurer entre eux une relation fraternelle et protectrice.

-Il va falloir le rassurer… Je vais chercher un calmant… je reviens.

-Ok, je reste ici.

Naruto tira une chaise vers le lit de Sasuke. Il regarda ses main et vit que ses doigts repoussaient lentement grâce à son chakra et des soins de Tsunade. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il avait grandi et était un peu plus grand que Naruto. Comme il était très aminci, Naruto ne pu apprécier la carrure de Sasuke à sa juste valeur…

Sasuke bougeas lentement et ouvrit ses yeux démens. Naruto se mis alors debout et lui parla le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

-Sasuke, tu me reconnais, NA RU TO ? Hein Sas'ke, tu es en sécurité maintenant…

_« Sasuke ? C'est moi ? Je suis Sasuke ? J'existe alors ! …Naruto ?... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien… Sasuke… en sécurité ? …Tu mens !!!... Sale menteur ! Dégage !!! »_

-Oï ! Sas'ke pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Sasuke recommença a hurler et a se débattre comme un diable. Naruto du le maintenir fermement pour ne pas qu'il démonte le lit. Sakura entra a se moment la et vis la scène. Elle se précipita sur Sasuke et lui injecta le produit.

Sasuke devint alors aussi mou que de la guimauve au soleil mais était toujours conscient.

-Sasuke. Calme toi, on ne te fera absolument rien ! Il faut te reposer….

-C'est vrai Sakura a raison. Tiens ! Je parie que tu veux savoir pleins de trucs sur ce qui s'est passé ici sans toi !

Naruto raconta alors tous les événements marquant de ses 5 ans… Lui sortant avec Hinata, Sakura medico-nin, Kakashi amoureux, enfin, les potins de Konoha…

Sasuke tomba dans un état intermédiaire, il écoutait se que racontait Naruto, mais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Il était en train de se réhabituer à la voix du blond qui n'arrêtait visiblement pas de parler. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent alors… Il se voyait avec le blond, la fille au cheveux rose et un gars pour l'instant qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de voir. C'était une histoire de clochette… Tout était flou pour lui. Soudain il se rappela avoir été dans une grotte humide et sombre, enchaîné au mur. Il vit alors un serpent siffler à son oreille.

De nouveau il hurla, mais cette fois ci de terreur. Naruto fit un bon et se demanda se qu'il ce passait : il était juste en train de raconter avoir surpris Kakashi et Iruka dans une position compromettante. Naruto replaça Sasuke contre son lit et essaya de le rassurer.

Tsunade avait affecté le jeune renard à la réhabilitation de Sasuke. Plus les séances avançait, moins Sasuke faisait de crises. Naruto le rassurait et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Il lui parlait sans cesse. Mais jamais Sasuke n'avait répondu. Il fixait juste son ancien coéquipier avec un air de poisson mort. Sasuke ne laissait que Naruto au près de lui et hurlait a l'approche d'un autre.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'il était de retour et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Naruto eu les larmes aux yeux.

-Et la,… bla-bla-bla, Sakura sorti bla-bla-bla… et Lee lui pris bla-bla-bla … hehe, t'aurais du voir ça Sas'ke !

-Sa…Sasuke … Je suis Sasuke …

Un silence s'était abattu sur la pièce, Naruto n'en revenais pas. Sasuke avait enfin parlé ! Naruto sourit et dit à son ami :

-Oui, c'est toi.

Alors sans réfléchir, Naruto sauta dans les bras d'un Sasuke qui ne le repoussa pas. C'était le premier vrai contact physique qu'il avait eu depuis des années. Sasuke pleura alors comme un bébé dans les bras du blond qui ne comprenait visiblement rien.

Plus le temps passait et plus Sasuke arrivait à reparler. D'abord des phrases incohérentes, puis peu a peu il arrivait à s'exprimer clairement. Maintenant il arrivait à dialoguer avec Naruto et Sakura, et peu a peu, d'autres personnes purent venir le visiter. Mais rien a faire, il ne se souvenait que des années de supplice qu'il avait passé au côtés d'Orochimaru. Il cauchemardait et hurlait à la mort dans son sommeil.

Naruto et Hinata s'était séparés peut après, car il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour où Sasuke était revenu. Il restaient en bon terme et continuaient de se voir.

La vie de Naruto était maintenant orchestrée au rythme de vie du brun et cela lui convenait. Le temps était venu pour Sasuke de quitter l'hôpital et d'essayer de reprendre une vie normale.

Sur une demande commune de Naruto et Sasuke, il emménagerait ensemble chez le blond.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto vivait toujours dans le même appartement. Il était composé d'une chambre, la sienne, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Il pouvait largement abrité deux personnes. On fit quelques travaux pour aménager une 2ème chambre.

Le premier soir fut une épreuve autant pour Naruto que pour Sasuke.

Il s'était habitué a l'ambiance grouillante de l'hôpital, a ses allées et venues incessantes, a ses petits bruits qui lui était devenu familiers. Mais ici, quand Naruto parti se coucher et qu'il éteignit les dernières lampes, Sasuke fut pris d'une de ses crises…

Le silence lui rappelait celui de la salle ou il avait été torturé. Un silence pesant, presque étouffant. Il se débattit dans son lit avant d'en tomber à la renverse. Naruto, qui une dormait que d'un œil s'était précipité dans la chambre de son ami et avait été attaqué par un Sasuke assez agité. S'était engagé alors un combat plutôt comique entre les deux. Le blond sur le dos du brun, maintenant des mains en arrière, le brun qui plaqua Naruto contre le mur.

Naruto n'eu d'autres choix que d'appeler quelques uns de ses clones pour l'aider à maintenir Sasuke.

-Sas'ke !!! Arrête ça tu veux ? tout va bien !!!

-AAAHHH !

-OY ! Baka du calme !!!

-…?

Sasuke s'était immobilisé et commençait à sourire. Il venait de se rappeler qu'avant, Naruto et lui ne faisaient que de s'insulter et ça l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Finalement Naruto s'était couché aux pieds du lit de Sasuke qui écoutait attentivement la respiration lente de son blond.

Les journées se passaient ainsi. Naruto se levait toujours avant Sasuke pour aller s'entraîner avant la levée du jour. Quand a lui, Sasuke préparait le petit déjeuné. Puis venait, comme ils l'avaient baptisé, la séance de rappels. Naruto essayait de se faire souvenir a Sasuke leurs vies d'avant.

Puis il déjeunait, et Naruto emmenait le brun voir Sakura pour qu'elle soigne quelques vielles blessures et pour qu'elle réapprenne a Sasuke le maniement du chakra. Après ça, Naruto et Sasuke faisaient un peu de sport et rentraient chez eux. Une journée type dans leurs vies.

Plus les mois avançaient plus Tsunade harcelait Naruto pour qu'il tire des informations de Sasuke a propos du sannin.

-Naruto ! C'est un ordre ! Tu sais à quel point ces infos nous seraient utiles !!! Et si il ne t'a pas tout raconté dans une semaine, je chargerais quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission.

-Hein ? Mais c'est affreux se que vous me demandez la !!! Vous êtes sans cœur la vielle !

_Tsunade se mit debout les bras fermement appuyés sur le bureau et regardait Naruto qui se crispa soudainement, elle siffla quelques injures et dit :_ Tu te rends compte qu'il possède toutes les infos qu'il nous manque pour capturer Orochimaru ? Naruto, c'est ça ou nous reprenons Sasuke et je le ferais dire tout ce qu'il sait…

Naruto frémit et parti en colère du bureau de l'Hokage. Il claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui et parti aussi vite qu'il pu. Il savait les techniques qui permettait au amnésiques de se rappelés. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait faire subir ça à Sasuke. Son Sasuke.

Il rentra alors chez lui, les yeux rouges de colère et de haine. Il en voulait à Tsunade, mais elle ne faisait que son travail pour protéger Konoha. Il en voulait surtout à Orochimaru…

-Naru ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? T'as pas l'air bien ?

Sasuke venait d'apparaître dans le salon, tablier de cuisiniers autour des hanches et spatule en bois dans la main.

-Hein ? Non, rien de spécial…

Si, c'était bien spécial, Naruto devait obliger Sasuke à se rappeler. Et il lui devait maintenant. Il s'assit sur le divan et intima Sasuke de l'y rejoindre.

-J'suis allé voir la vielle aujourd'hui. Elle veut que… que tu nous aides a retrouver Orochimaru.

Sasuke pris une teinte beaucoup plus pale que d'habitude et commença a trembler. Rien que d'entendre son nom lui glaçait les entrailles. Puis Naruto repris difficilement :

-Elle veut que tu te souviennes de tes années passées avec lui...

-Je…Je comprends cela… Mais j'ai … j'ai peur Naru…

-Je serai la…

Puis Sasuke fondit dans les bras de Naruto pour se laisser bercé par ce corps chaud et douillet. Le blond passa alors sa main dans la tête de son ami et essaya de le rassurer. Sasuke respira profondément et pouvait humer l'odeur sucrée de Naruto, il se surpris alors a penser que ce corps pouvait être aussi doux et fort… Quand a lui, Naruto laissait vagabondé son regard sur les mouvements de respiration du brun. Il serra un peu plus ses bras comme pour ne faire qu'un avec Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aideras à me souvenir ?…

-On y arrivera…ensemble.

Sasuke parut satisfait de cette réponse et sembla s'apaiser. A regret ils se séparèrent, Sasuke repris la cuisine et Naruto fila prendre une douche. Qu'il pris froide, d'ailleurs… Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette étreinte, pleine de promesse et d'amitié... Enfin d'amitié, il n'en était plus vraiment sur… pendant une seconde, il s'était vu l'embrasser à pleine bouche, brûlant de désir pour lui. Naruto eu comme une claque mentale et baissa la température de l'eau. Quand il fut calmé, il sorti, s'essuya sommairement et alla dans la cuisine ou il découvrit un Sasuke dans les nuages, une casserole carbonisée dans la main…

Le reste de la journée se passa assez normalement…Mais arrivée l'heure de dormir celui-ci ne pu fermer ses yeux bleus… Il gigotait dans son lit sans cesse ramener a la réalité par le fait que Sasuke était comme un frère pour lui, et non, un objet de désir sexuel… Ce qui n'était pas l'avis de son corps qui réagissait plutôt bien a l'esprit d'un Sasuke consentant… Il revoyait la tête de Jiraiya matant des jeunes filles, ou Kakashi lisant les œuvres littéraires de ce dernier : c'était évident, lui aussi était un pervers… A cette idée il essaya de s'étouffer avec son propre oreiller quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir :

-Oy ! Naru ? Tu cauchemardes ? T'arrêtes pas de remuer et ça fait bouger le mur, j'arrive pas a dormir…

-Euh…oui. Excuse moi, un cauchemar…oui c'est ça, un mauvais rêve…

Heureusement que la pénombre de la nuit cachait le visage cramoisi de Naruto qui li fit un signe de la main. Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre. Et Naruto était toujours rouge de honte…En fin de compte il réussi a trouver le sommeil…où le mot pervers revenait souvent dans ses rêves…

Le matin venu, tout deux savait que cette journée allait être moins divertissante que les autres…Il déjeunèrent dans un silence religieux puis une heure après le levé ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Puis Naruto mis en œuvre ces talents d'Anbu et hypnotisa Sasuke.

-Remonte le temps de 5 ans Sasuke. Tu viens de partir de Konoha et nous venons de nous battre. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite ?

-J'ai erré dans les bois quelques jours. Puis un des disciples d'Orochimaru m'a retrouvé et il m'a emmené au pré du serpent. Celui-ci m'a accueillit « les bras ouverts ».

La voix de Sasuke commençait à trembler légèrement.

-Continue Sasuke, je suis la. _Dit Naruto pour rassurer le brun._

-Ensuite il a pris la charge de mon entraînement avec Kabuto. Mais ils devenaient de plus en plus durs avec moi. En m'empêchant de manger pendant deux semaines ou de dormir si j'échouais. Aux bout de 2 ans je crois, j'étais près a donné mon corps a Orochimaru. Mais je n'ai pas voulu, je n'ai plus voulu.

Il s'arrêta un instant comme pour rependre son souffle.

-Et je me suis enfui. Mais à chaque fois ils me ramenaient vers Lui. Je crois que c'était un jeu pour eux, ils m'ont torturés et…

Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol, en se tordant de douleur. Naruto arrêta le jutsu et pris Sasuke entre ses bras. Celui-ci retrouva son calme. Cette fois ci Sasuke continua son histoire mais sans l'hypnose. Il semblerait que Naruto lui ait tout fait rappelé grâce à cette technique.

-Il m'ont torturé peu être des centaines de fois. Et presque à chaque fois ils faisaient tout pour que je m'échappe. C'était une sorte de chasse… Mais un jours je les ai pris a leur propre jeu. Je me suis enfui avant « l'heure prévue de la chasse ». Et tu m'as trouvé, enfin je crois…

-Oui, c'est ça… je crois qu'on va arrêter la Sas'ke, c'est déjà très bien. On reprendra demain si tu veux bien…

Sasuke lui fit un léger sourire et parti se reposer dans sa chambre. Naruto, lui alla au palais du Hokage pour lui faire son rapport.


End file.
